


First Blood

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! Fankid Drabbles [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Other, baccano fankid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: Shane's first kill. No warnings, though it does talk about how she killed someone.





	First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Shane is an OC of mine! She's Ladd and Huey's daughter.

When she is thirteen, Shane stands in the doorway of the kitchen, holding a bloody knife in one hand.

“Mama…”

Huey hears the soft whimper and turns, and nearly drops the dish he’s holding in surprise.

Tear streaks run down Shane’s face, and her hands shake as she lifts them, letting the knife slip from her hand and clatter to the floor. She looks pale, and ready to throw up. “Mama, I…”

“Shane, what happened? Are you hurt?” Huey rushes to his daughter’s side, gripping one of her arms and examining her critically. “Are you bleeding? Where is this blood from?”

Her golden eyes fill with tears again, and she sniffs. “I -- it wasn’t me, Mama. The guy -- he kept -- he was trying to hurt me, I know it! I -- I didn’t want to hurt him, but I got  _ so mad _ and I -- I reached for the knife Papa gave me…”

Huey lifts his hand and gently strokes Shane’s cheek. There’s a small streak of blood there. “Shane, listen to me. You haven’t done anything wrong. I’m proud of you.”

Shane weeps.


End file.
